Los Mellizos
by Flamars
Summary: Aquí os traigo la tercera temporada de gigoló, titulada Los Mellizos. El fic trata de los dos hijos Mellizos de Zoro y Nami. Este Temporada tiene muchos OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as los/as lectores, aqui os traigo la tercera temporada de "Gigolo", titulada "los mellizos", este fic es OC ya que en one piece no Tienen hijos.**

**Os describiré un poco a los personjes OC.**

—**Zoro jr:**

-Descripción física: es un chico de 14 años, mide 1,62 cm, de tez morena, Cuerpo musculoso(no tanto como Zoro), peliverde, ojos color miel(como los de Nami).

Descripcion psicológica: tiene mucha mas fuerza que un chico de su Edad, es muy astuto(heredado de Nami), Atrae a las chicas como imanes(heredado de Nami y Zoro), y siempre consigue lo que quiere(heredado de Nami).

Gustos: chicas, Bromas y las chocolatinas.

Disgusto: abusones, Machistas y los deberes.

**—Bell mere.**

-Descripción física: es una chica de 14 años, mide 1,61 cm, de tez Normal, cuerpo de escándalo (heredado de Nami), pelinaranja, ojos color negro(heredado de Zoro)

-Descripción psicológica: Tiene casi la misma fuerza que su hermano, es muy Manipuladora y muy avariciosa ( incluso mas que Nami...Lol.), Ella atrae a muchos chicos, pero todavia es muy joven para chicos, según ella. Haria casi cualquier cosa por dinero(abstenerse a pensamientos obsceno, por favor, me refiero a robar, engañar e incluso seducir).

-Gustos:Su peluche cerdiucha, Sus ahorros y sobretodo Molestar a Ace.

-Disgustos: Que Zoro jr le haga chantaje(como dije es muy astuto), Los Ladrones de Cerdo y Que Su madre le dé más libertad a Zoro jr que a ella.

—**Kuina**:

-Descripción Física:es una pequeña de 5 años, mide 1,27 cm, de tez normal, cuerpo delgado, peliVerde/Naranja, Color ojos Negros.

-Descripción Psicológica: es muy pequeña para saberlo todavia.

Gustos: El peluche Cerdiucha de Bell mere.

Disgustos: que le llamen pequeña.

—**Monkey D Ace:**

-Descripción fisica: es un chico de 14 años, mide 1,59 cm, de tez morena, cuerpo delgado, Pelinegro, ojos Color Negros.

Descripción psicológica: es un chico Fuerte, con un Caracter Débil,(Nada que ver con Portgas D Ace), es un poco inocente y Tímido(casi tanto como chopper) y esta enamorado de...(no os lo diré, solo os diré que su amor jamás será correspondido).

Gustos: Jugar con Zoro y Bell mere, La Carne(os imaginais por que) y urgarse la Nariz a escondidas.

Disgustos: que Bell mere le moleste, que Bell mere le Cobre por Todo y que Zoro se enfade con él.(ejem...ejem)

—**D'Vorah**

— Descripción fisica: es una chica de 13 años, mide 1,60, de tez Normal, Cuerpo en desarrollo, Rubia/Morena,(Heredado de Sanji y Violet) ojiazul.( heredado de Sanji).

—Descripción psicológica: es una chica muy fuerte( igual que Bell Mere), tiene un Carácter fuerte, Ella es muy atractiva pero los chicos no se atreven a ablarle por miedo a su Carácter, esta enamorada de Zoro en secreto y prefiere Morir antes de confesarse.

Gustos: Llevar una Flor en la oreja, Pelear con Zoro, Hablar con Bell Mere(ya que son las mejores amigas) y simplemente Zoro.

Disgusto: El Rock, los videojuegos y los ciguarros.(que raro) y a los machistas.

—**Kira**( esta es la hija de Kaya y Usopp, la misma que estaba en el hospital)

-Descripción Física: es una chica de 15 años, de tez palida.(heredado de Kaya), cuerpo de escándalo, Rubia y con el pelo Rizado, ojos Marrones.(herdado de Usopp).

-Descripción psicológica: es chica debilucha, Carácter afable, es atractiva para algunos chicos, es una chica muy sincera( Gracias a Kaya).

Gusto: Lectura, tranquilidad y estar con sus amigos.

Disgusto: El ruido, la Sangre y los machistas

**Y sin más dilación que comience el fic...**

...

Zoro se levantó a eso de las siete de la mañana, pues ahora que era jefe de policia empezaba su jornada a las ocho y media, Salió de su habitación dejando sola a Nami dormida en la cama. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al Salón, Donde una pelinaranja dormía apoyando la cabeza en la Mesa.

—otra vez—se dijó para si mismo Zoro, se acercó hasta la chica y le susurró en el oido—Junior te a Robado tus ahorros—enseguida la pelinaranja abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza.

—¡mis ahor...—No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que Zoro le tapaba la boca.

—shhh...despertarás a los demás—dijo Zoro en tono bajito, casi susurrando. La chica asintió y Zoro retiró la mano.

—y por que me despiertas, papá—dijo Bell mere bostezando.

—por que te habias quedado dormida viendo esa serie de mexicanos que engañan a la gente—dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

—para tu información, esa serie se llama "estafas en América Central—Corrigió Bell mere a su padre.

—me da igual, la proxima vez que te vea dormida en el Salón, desbloquearé ese maldito canal, entendido—Amenazó Zoro.

—Pero papá—protestó Bell mere.

—entendido—dijo Zoro ignorando la protesa de su hija.

—entendido—dijo Bell Mere sin ganas.

—Bien, dentro de media hora comenzaran las clases, Despierta a tu hermano y a tu hermana—Dijo Zoro Mientras iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

—esta bien—dijo Resignada Bell mere. Caminó hasta la escalera y luego las subió, Cuando llegó arriba caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano Mellizo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, donde Solo Zoro jr dormía, pues ella tenia que compartir su habitación con su hermana pequeña Kuina. Se acercó a su hermano y lo zarandeó.

—Vamos, Zoro despierta—dijo Bell mere zarandeando mas fuerte a su hermano.

—Para coño, no ves que duermo, Naciste ayer o qué—dijo enfadado Zoro, Bell mere lo miró furiosa.

—No me hables asi, Junior—dijo Bell mere en tono burlón.

—te he dicho mil veces que no me llames junior, Me llamo Zoro, Roronoa Zoro, el chico más popular entre la chicas—dijo En tono fardón.

—ja ja, tu el chico más popular ja, ja—se volvió a burlar Bell mere.

—a si, pues si no me dejas en paz, le diré a mamá que le coges dinero del bolso Cuando ella lo deja en su habitación—dijo Zoro levantandose, era unos cuantos centímetros mas grande que su hermana.

—como te enteras siempre de todo—dijo Bell mere muy molesta.

—pues no lo sabia, pero ahora si, ja—se burló ahora Zoro.—lo ves soy mas astuto que tú diez mil veces—dijo Zoro regocijándose.

—lo que tu digas, las clases comienzan en media hora, preparate, ah y espero que hayas estudiado para el examen de Naturales—dijo Bell mere mirando la expresión de su hermano, Zoro se deprimió—ja, parece ser que tengo diez mil veces mas memoria que tú—dijo Bell mere regocijándose.

—Esta bien, vete ya, y no vuelvas a entrar mas a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento —Dijo Zoro empujando a Bell mere hasta la salida.

—no seas bestia—dijo Bell mere intentando zafarse del empuje de Zoro.

—que si, que si, lo que tu me digas, mona—cuando echó a Bell mere de su habitación, Zoro cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Maldito cebollino—dijo Bell mere, caminando hasta su habitación. llegó a los pocos segundos, abrió la puerta y lo que vió dejó a bell mere sorprendida, pues ante sus ojos veia a su hermana Kuina abrazando fuertemente a su peluche de Cerdiucha.—¡ KUINA!—gritó Bell mere, la pequeña Kuina miró asustada a su hermana.—suelta ahora mismo al señor cerdiucha—dijo enfadada.

—No—dijo Kuina con su voz de niña pequeña—es mio—dijo abrazando mas fuerte al peluche.

—como que no—dijo acercandose a Su pequeña hermana, agarró al peluche por la cabeza y forcejeó. Kuina se aferraba al peluche como si la vida le fuera en ello.—Sueltalá—ordenó Bell mere muy enfadada.

—No, tu ere mu gande—(escribiré algunas faltas de ortografia cada vez que hable kuina, para que parezca una niña de 5 años)dijo kuina apretando mas al peluche.

—que pasa aqui—dijo Nami entrando en la habitación.

—Mamá, Kuina no me dá mi cerdiucha—dijo Bell mere soltando el peluche, Kuina sonrió.

—Bell mere, no crees que eres muy grande para tener un peluche—dijo Nami razonando con Bell Mere.

—me da igual, cerdiucha es mi peliche y si no me lo devuelve tomaré represalias—amenazó Bell Mere, Namk miró a Kuina.

—Kuina podrias devolverle a cerdiucha a Nami—dijo Nami con voz amable.

—no—dijo Kuina aferrandose mas al peluche.

—¡Kuina, si no le das el peluche a tu hermana, Llamaré a Zoro!—amenazó Nami, Bell mere tragó saliva y Kuina miró a Nami con miedo.

—Toma—dijo Kuina con miedo, Bell mere cogió el peluche y lo abrazó fuertemente. Nami suspiró aliviada.

—venga bell mere preparate que ya no quedará nada para que comience las clases, y tu Kuina vamos que te voy a vestir—ordenó Nami a sus dos hijas.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro se encontraba en el salón tomando una taza de té, Nami bajó la escalera junto a Kuina, la cual estaba vestida y perfecta para ir al parvulario.

—buenos dias bichito—Saludó Zoro a su hija menor.

—Buenas Papá—dijo Kuina corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

La Pequeña abrazó a su padre y luego de sentó a su lado, en la mesa habia platos con tortitas y sirope.

—Perdón, me quedé dormida—se disculpó Nami, Zoro se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa Nada ¿cuando empieza tu turno?—le preguntó Zoro a su Mujer.

—a las 10:20—le respondió Nami, Zoro asintió.

...

Zoro se encontraba vestido, mirandose en el espejo del Baño.

—Vaya, hoy estoy irresistible—Se dijo a si mismo Zoro jr.

—Vamos Zoro, deja de ser tan Vanidoso y dejame entrar—se quejó Bell mere desde el pasillo.

—no estoy siendo vanidoso, Solo digo la verdad—respondió Zoro ante la queja de su hermana.

—Que si, que si, pero dejame entrar ya—Ordenó Bell mere, Zoro La obedeció y abrió la puerta.

—Contenta—Dijo Zoro, Bell mere asintió.

—Si, y ahora vete—Ordenó de nuevo su hermana.

—Me voy pero por que yo quiero—dijo Zoro marchandose del baño.

—que pesado es—murmuró Bell mere cerrando la puerta del baño.

...Quince Minuto Después...

—Hasta luego papa, hasta luego mamá— Dijeron los dos mellizos al unísono.

—Hasta Luego, tened cuidado—Advirtió Nami, Los dos mellizos asintierón.—Ven Kuina, Vamos al parvulario.—le dijo a su hija menor.

...

Los Mellizos caminaban mientras platicaban sobre las asignaturas que le tocaban hoy, No se dierón cuenta que un chico los llamaba desde atrás.

—¡ZORO, BELL MERE!—gritó el chico, captando la atención de los mellizos.

—Ah, Buenos dias Ace—Saludó Zoro a Su Mejor amigo, Bell mere levantó la mano en modo de saludo.

—por fin me escuchais—dijo El chico pelinegro—ah..y..bu..buenos..dias..Zo..Zoro—Le respondió el saludo un poco nervioso.

—Vamos, las clases empezaran en cinco minutos y aún falta un cuarto de hora—Le informó a su amigo, este asintió.

—Buenos dias chicos, buenas alga—Saludarón una chica acercandose al pequeño grupo.

—Buenos dias, D'Vorah, Buenos dias Kira—le saludaron Ace y Bell Mere.

—Buenas Kira, oye eres Nuevo—Bromeó Zoro a la chica mas pequeña.

—Soy una chica imbécil —Dijo Molesta La Rubia/Morena.

—en serio, y donde estan tus pechos, si eres mas plana que la tabla de planchar—Dijo Zoro rompiendo a reir.

—Estoy en desarrollo, yo al menos no soy un maldito vanidoso, cara lechuga, come pasto, Marimo, Cara Vomito...—Enumeró los insultos la chica.

—Por favor chicos, Parad ya de discutir—pidio la chica Rubia, Los dos chicos dejarón de discutir.—Gracias—agradeció la chica.

—Siempre estan igual—Dijo Ace a Bell mere.

—Ya sabes los que se pelean se desean jajaja—se rió Bell mere, A Ace eso no le hizo gracia.

—ni lo sueñes—dijerón Zoro jr y D'Vorah al unisono.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro Jr, Bell mere, Ace, D'Vorah y Kira recién acababan de entrar en sus respectivos Aulas, Zoro Jr, Bell mere y Ace estaban en 2° E.S.O, D'Vorah en 1° E.S.O y Kira en 3° E.S.O.

Clase de 2° E.S.O

La profesora de Matemáticas, Califa, aún no habia Llegado a Clase y los alumnos hablaban entre ellos.

Bell mere, Zoro Jr y Ace hablaban

tranquilamente, hasta que cierta chica pelirrosa se acercó a ellos.

—Hola chicos—Saludó una chica pelirrosa.

—Hola Gandy—Devolvierón el Saludo los tres chicos.

—¿Habeis oido hablar de La Casa abandonada de River Florian?—dijo La chica con tono suave y tranquilo, Ace tragó saliva.

—No—le respondió Zoro, hablando por todos.

—Estupendo, Pues resulta que iba caminando con mi madre y..—

FLASH BACK.

Una chica y una mujer, ambas con el color de Pelo Rosa, caminaban tranquilamente cogidas de la mano por un sendero.

—¿cuanto falta?—preguntó Gandy a su madre.

—ya llegamos, mira—dijo Señalando a una mansión muy vieja, Gandy apretó El agarre.

—peronna tengo miedo—le dijo la chica a su Hermana mayor.

—deberias, esta casa abandonada se Llama River Florian, un gran secreto oscuro rodea esta casa, Vamonos solo queria que la Vieras—dijo Peronna, Gandy asintió y las dos se marcharón de ese tenebroso lugar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

A Ace se le secó la garganta al escuchar hablar de ese Lugar. Zoro Jr la miró Confundido al igual que Bell mere.

—Creo que Peronna solo te queria meter miedo—le dijo Zoro Jr a Gandy.

—No lo creo, mi hermana nunca juega con esas cosas—Afirmó Segura Gandy.

—¿nos quieres proponer algo?—Preguntó Bell mere desconfiada, Gandy asintió con la cabeza.

—¿qu..que ti..tipo de pro..propo..proposicion?—preguntó con miedo Ace.

—quiero que Vayamos a Investigarla—propuso Gandy. Ace negó rápidamente.

—Jamás iré a un Lugar que dé miedo—informó Ace asustado a sus amigos.

—No sé, es que ir a ese Lugar inhóspito, oscuro y tenebroso no es que me guste—dijo Bell mere a Gandy, esta pensó un momento y por fin se le ocurrió una idea para convencer a los chicos.

—a lo mejor hay un tesoro escondido—Dijo Gandy, Bell mere la miró($o$).

—entonces decidido iremos a River Florian—Respondió muy feliz Bell mere.

—Quizas a esta estupida Niña la engañes pero a mi no—Dijo Zoro orgulloso.

—si vienes te compraré diez Chocolatinas—ofreció Gandy.

—Vale—aceptó muy rápido el peliverde.

—Me dice estupida y luego se deja convencer por unas chocolatinas—Dijo Resignada Bell mere, pero enseguida se puso contenta imaginando todo el oro que podria haber en esa Casa Abandonada.

—¿y tu Ace?—preguntó Gandy al asustado Ace.

—Si..si no ha..hay más re..remedio—Dijo muy a su pesar Ace. Gandy sonrió feliz.

—Que Bien, Entonces iremos Mañana por la mañana—Propuso Gandy, Los chicos asintierón.

—menos mal que hoy es Viernes, estaré muy impaciente por que sea mañana—Dijo Feliz Bell mere.

—Si, yo estoy encantado—dijo Ace siendo irónico.

...

la hora del Descanso Llegó, todos los alumnos se encontraban jugando, charlando y/o comiendo el almuerzo.

Nuestro chicos se encontraban en unas mesas que habia en el Recreo del Instituto.

—Vaya Ace, Cada dia Traes mucha comida, Robin y Luffy se quedarán sin dinero—Dijo Kira a Ace.

—No problem, Mi padre es el Gastrónomo mas famoso del pais y mi madre es una Psicologa muy buena, el dinero no es problema—Dijo muy Orgulloso Ace.

—Hola chicos—Dijo una chica Rubia/Morena sentandose junto a sus amigos.

—Hola D'Vorah, por cierto ¿te sabes la última?—Preguntó Kira, la respuesta de D'Vorah fue una negación con la cabeza.—Pues que Gandy y estos irán mañanas a la Vieja Mansión de River Florian—Informó la chica rubia, D'Vorah se encogió de hombros.

—y esa tal River Florian que tiene de especial—Dijo D'Vorah a su amiga Kira.

—pues según algunas fuentes de información es una Mansión encantada, incluso tiene un poema, _La Oscuridad del Florian es un secreto real, si lo conoces no sobrevivirás, El River es peligroso y mortal, cuidado por donde andas o morirás_. ¿Nunca lo has escuchado?—preguntó Kira a una confundida D'Vorah. Ace dejó de comer y miró asustado a Kira.

—Kira te lo acabas de inventar—dijo Zoro jr, Kira lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—me temo que no amigo mio, o eso o que mis fuentes de información me han mentido—Dijo pensativa Kira.

—¿Vendrás D'Vorah?—preguntó Bell mere.

—Paso—contestó la mas pequeña del grupo.

—Vaya, la plana tiene miedo—Dijo Zoro burlandose de D'Vorah, a la chica eso la enfadó.

—Eso crees, que tal si vamos esta misma noche—Desafió La mas pequeña.

—espléndida idea—dijo Gandy apareciendo de la nada.—por la noche dá mas miedo que por el dia, yo apoyo esa idea—Dijo contenta Gandy, Ace temblaba literalmente.

—yo por mi tesoro lo que sea—dijo Bell mere aceptandobla idea,*me llevaré a cerdiucha y estaré mas protegida* pensó la melliza de Zoro Jr.

—si la plana puede, yo también—Dijo Desafiante el chico, la chica lo miró con odio.

—Yo..yo, Es..esto yo..yo, te..tengo que..—intentó escaquearme el pelinegro.

—de eso nada, tu iras, no quiero ser el único chico—Ordenó Zoro, Ace asintió, jamás le negaría nada a Zoro.

—Va..vale—Aceptó Ace, Zoro le sonrió, este gesto le sacó un sonrojo a Ace.

—¿y tú, Kira?—preguntó Gandy a la mayor del grupo.

—Vale, pero solo para confirmar que los fantasmas no existe y para confirmar que la poesia miente—Dijo La Rubia.

—Perfecto, entonces esta noche en la plazoleta de mi casa, vale—Dijo La chica pelirrosa.

—que morro tienes, pero Vale—Dijo Bell mere a Gandy.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

La noche se hizo, Zoro Jr, Bell mere, Ace, D'Vorah y Rika se encontraban en la plazoleta donde habian quedado, Gandy aún no habia aparecido y los chicos charlaban sobre la Mansión Abandonada.

—En serio traiste a tu peluche—le dijo D'Vorah a su mejor amiga Bell mere.

—Si—Afirmó Bell mere tranquilamente.

—¿para qué?—preguntó la chica curiosa.

—pues tengo dos razones, la primera es que si existe algún tipo de espíritu dañino Cerdiucha me protegerá y segundo es que por la ranura puedo meter todas las monedas de oro que me encuentre en esa mansión —Explicó la pelinaranja, a D'Vorah esa explicación no le resultaba rara, pues ella conocia muy bien a su mejor amiga.

—Bell mere Tu cerdi caca de peluche no te protegerá es solo un montón de algodón inerte—Le dijo Zoro Jr a su hermana.

—No solo de algodón, Un peluche es un juguete de tela relleno de algodón, habas, u otro material—Dijo Kira corrigiendo a Zoro Jr.

—Gracias Kira, pero demasiada información—Le dijo Zoro a Su amiga Kira.

—Zoro Cerdiucha no es un Montón de Algodón, es un Peluche con sentimientos, recuerdo que una vez...—Intentó decir Bell mere pero se calló al escuchar a su amiga Gandy.

—Hola chicos, me agrada que no os hayais asustados de ir a una Mansión que probablemente sea donde muramos —Dijo La chica asustando a todos, excepto a Kira.

—Gandy no digas eso, me provocaras un infarto—Le dijo Ace casi llorando de miedo.

—No te preocupes Ace, Gandy solo quiere asustarnos, pero yo no soy tan difícil de asustar—Dijo Kira muy segura de si misma.

—Oh no Kira tienes sangre—Gandy se llevó una mano a la boca.

—AAAAH, DONDE, DONDE—Gritó Kira muy asustada mientras se le caian las lagrimas. Gandy comenzó a reirse, Kira descubrió que todo era broma de Gandy—Idiota, no juegues con eso, Todos saben que tengo pánico a la sangre—Le regaño Kira a Gandy, la cual paró de reir y se disculpó.

—Perdona Kira, no lo volveré a hacer—Se disculpó la pelirrosa, Kira aceptó la disculpa—Venga Chicos, cogeremos un atajo para ir a la Encantada Mansión River Florian—Dijo Gandy animadamente.

—Oye, que no vamos a una excursión —le dijo D'Vorah a Gandy, esta se encogió de hombros y caminó seguida de los demás.

...

Nami se encontraba dándole de Cenar a Kuina y Zoro comía agradablemente mientras miraba como su esposa le daba de comer a su hija más pequeña.

—Nami—Llamó Zoro captando la atención de la susodicha—Zoro Jr y Bell mere aún no bajan—Dijo Zoro pasando de agradable a Preocupado.

—Tienes razón, iré a avisarles—Dijo Nami, Levantandose, pero su pequeña hija kuina la detuvo.

—Mami, Zoro y Bell mere se marcharón hace rato—Informó la pequeña, Zoro se sobresaltó al igual que Nami.

—Como que se marcharon, ¿A donde?—Dijo Zoro Preocupado.

—Bell mere me dijo que iba a una Mansión abandonada llamada Rover Fluri, o algo así —Dijo Kuina, Nami la miró confundida.

—y como es que Bell mere te lo dijo a ti y a nosotros no—Dijo Nami a su Hija Kuina.

—Bueno no ne lo dijo, es que los escuché hablando de que iban a ir a una tal Rover Flori—le contestó Kuina a su madre.

—Rover Flori, Mansión abandonada—Susurró Zoro para si mismó—Oh no mierda—Dijo Zoro levantandose rápidamente—

—¿que pasa, Zoro?—preguntó Nami a un Zoro que se encontraba yéndose hacia la puerta.

—Van a River Florian, no es una mansión joder, es una antigua trampa diseñada para que los militares se entrenasen allí, Cerró por Tener Fallos y hubo quince muertes.—Informó Zoro saliendo de la casa y corriendo hacia el coche.

—Oh No—Dijo Nami llevandose las manos a la boca y cayéndose de rodillas al suelo.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Que sepan que en esta historia puede haber muerte de personajes.**

**Saludos ^_^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**De Verdad siento la tardanza, estoy de examenes y tareas hasta la Cabeza. Solo he tenido unos minutos para hacer este capitulo, el próximo será más largo os lo prometo**

...

Los seis caminaban por un sendero que los llevaría hasta la "Mansión" De River Florian. Gandy iba delante, Zoro Jr el segundo, D' Vorah la tercera, Kira la cuarta, Bell mere la quinta y Ace El Último.

—Te...tengo miedo—Decia Ace asustado—Y también mucha hambre—se quejó de nuevo el pelinegro.

—Callate Ace, me estás poniendo nerviosa—Le dijo también asustada Bell mere a Ace.

Bu.u.u, se escuchó el ululo del búho.

—Qu..que...e..es..e ruu...uu..ii...do—Dijo Ace muy asustado y escondiendose detrás de Bell mere.

—Tra..tranquilo Ace, E..es solo un Búho —Dijo Bell mere abrazando fuertemente a su peluche.

—Vaya par de Cobardes—Dijo Zoro Jr haciendose el machote.

—Je, no pareces nada asustado—Le dijo Gandy a Zoro Jr, este sonrió de lado.

—Pues Claro, Yo soy un tipo Duro, Como mi Padre—se regodeó el peliverde.

—je, Me alegra que no tengas Miedo—le sonrió amablemente la pelirrosa.

...

—¿¡Como!?, pero si Ace está en su cuarto durmiendo—Dijo Luffy sin creerse lo que Nami le estaba diciendo.

—Seguro, Mira a ver—Dijo Nami muy preocupada, Pues Sanji y Kaya le habian dicho que sus dos hijas no estaban en sus habitaciones y a lo mejor Ace tampoco.

—Vale, Espera un momento—Dijo Luffy desde el teléfono.

Nami esperó unos diez segundos hasta que Luffy volvió a Coger el teléfono.

—Tienes Razón, Ace no está, estas Segura de que han ido a una casa de entrenamiento militar—Dijo muy preocupado el moreno.

—Si, Zoro va para allá, espero que llegue a tiempo—Dijo Nami con los ojos llorosos.

...

—Bi..bien chic..cos Ya llegamos, que os parece—Dijo la pelirrosa un poco asustada.

—Tenebrosa—Dijo Zoro Jr.

—Enorme—Dijo D' Vorah.

—Siniestra—Dijo Kira.

—Polvorienta—Dijo Bell mere.

—...Ca...lla...os...—Dijo Ace abrazando la pierna de la pelinaranja mientras Lagrimas derramaba por sus ojos.

—Bi..bien...entremos—Dijo la pelirrosa incitando a los demás que la persiguieran.

—Snif...Ni de coña—Dijo entre sollozos el pelinegro.

—Lo siento, pero yo estoy con Ace, y siento por lo soez que voy a sonar, pero, creo que me he meado encima—Dijo Kira Dando un paso atrás.

— Jamás creí que iba a decir estas palabras, pero...No merece la pena ir ahí por dinero—Dijo Bell mere abrazando a Cerdiucha.

—Vaya, Y ustedes dos, Venís o sois dos cobardes como ellos—Dijo Gandy esperando una respuesta negativa.

—Yo, Cobarde ja—Dijo Zoro dando un paso hacia delante.

—Pero si la casita esta no da miedo—Dijo D' Vorah dando un paso también hacia delante.

—Ya claro, pero tienes que admitir que estas un poco asustada—Dijo Zoro con un tono burlesco.

—Pues Claro que no, es más yo iré primera para confirmar que no estoy ni un poco asustada—Dijo D' Vorah caminando hacia la entrada de River Florian.

—Eso ni lo sueñes, Yo iré primero—Dijo Zoro Jr Comenzando a Correr hacia la entrada.

—Ni Hablar—D' Vorah comenzó a correr también

Los dos llegaron a la entrada, Pero antes de abrir la puerta divisaron unas cuantas cintas policiales que estaban en mal estado.

—¿ Que hacen estas cintas policiales aquí ?— Preguntó la pelinegra/rubia.

—No lo sé, pero no me retendrán—dijo Zoro Jr comenzando a empujar la puerta, D' Vorah no queria parecer asustada y hizo lo mismo que el peliverde.

La puerta se abrió y los dos entrarón.

—Oye, esperadme—Dijo Gandy Comenzando a Correr, pero un pitido de coche la hizo parar.

—Alto ahí—Dijo Zoro bajando del coche—No entres,...Bell mere ¿y Zoro jr?—le preguntó preocupado Zoro a su hija al ver que su unico hijo varón no estaba ahí.

—Acaba de entrar—Le contestó Bell mere mirando a su padre con una mirada de disculpa—Perdón por no avisarte—Se disculpó la Pelinaranja.

—Ahora ese no es el problema, No entreis ahí, no es una mansión abandonada es una antigua casa de entrenamiento Militar—Le informó Zoro a los chicos, y una vez informado , Zoro corrió hasta la entrada de la Casa de entrenamiento militar y entró sin pensarselo dos veces.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro jr y D'Vorah se encontraban en una especie de sala donde habia muchas espadas ancladas en el techo y unas cuerdas en el suelo.

—vaya decoración mas extraña—Dijo el peliverde mirando atentamente las espadas ancladas en el techo.

—Y que lo digas—Dijo extrañada D'Vorah—Deberiamos Volver—Dijo arrepentida de haber entrado en la "mansión".

—Vale, si admites que estas asustada—Dijo Zoro jr.

—No, jamás lo diré —Dijo ella dando un paso, pero tropezó con una cuerda y cayó al suelo, Zoro Jr miró como en unos pocos segundos todas la espada cayeron en picado hacia D'Vorah.

—¡CUIDADO!—gritó Zoro Jr y todo se hizo a cámara lenta. Las espadas estaban apunto de impactar con el cuerpo de D'Vorah y Derrepente todo se volvió negro para ella.

...

—Joder, Papá vuelve pronto con ellos—Decia Bell mere muy nerviosa.

—Una antigua casa De entrenamiento Militar, madre mia, Según sé, las antiguas casa de entrenamiento militar, era una antigua manera de entrenar a los soldados especialistas que entraban en guerra, este edificio lleva aqui desde hace más de cincuenta años—Informó la más grande del grupito.

—Yo no lo sabia, solo os llevé aqui para asustaros y echarme unas risas, pero no creia que fuera una casa de entrenamiento militar—Dijo Gandy disculpandose.

—¡CUIDADO!—Se escuchó desde lejos.

Todos los chicos se asustaron temiendo lo peor.

...

—Pa...pa...pa...papá —Dijo Zoro Jr Cayendo de rodillas al suelo al lado del cuerpo de su padre, que habia protegido a D'Vorah con su cuerpo—papá—Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Zarandeó al cuerpo inerte de su padre, pero su padre estaba...

Muerto

CONTINUARÁ...

**lo siento, dije que iba a hacer un capítulo más largo, este es realmente corto, el mas corto que he hecho, pero no puedo seguir escribiendo mas, mañana tengo un examen muy importante y necesito dormir ya.**

**Saludos y siento el final de Zoro, odiadme yo lo entiendo T_T.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ja ja ja ja, soy tonto, ja ja ja ja, hoy es sábado, dios mio, creí que era lunes, ja ja ja ja, pero puedo respirar tranquilo, tengo más tiempo para exponer mi proyecto, y sin más dilación que comience el capítulo.**

...

_Capítulo Anterior._

_—Pa...pa...pa...papá —Dijo Zoro Jr Cayendo de rodillas al suelo al lado del cuerpo de su padre, que habia protegido a D'Vorah con su cuerpo—papá—Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Zarandeó al cuerpo inerte de su padre, pero su padre estaba..._

_Muerto._

...

...O eso creia Zoro Jr.

Zoro aun respiraba e intentó moverse pero tres espadas estaban clavadas en su espalda dificultandole tanto la respiración como el poder levantarse.

—Junior, quitamelas, rápido, tu puedes—Dijo el padre esperando a su hijo, el chico se acercó hasta su padre, cogiendo un poco de aire para respirar, cogió una de las tres espadas por el filo y tiró con cuidado hacia arriba, logrando quitársela, Zoro se mordió la lengua. Ahora lo intentó con la siguiente, logrando quitársela también, y acto seguido intentó quitar la última espada, lográndolo.—Muy bien—Zoro se levantó del suelo, cogió a D'Vorah del suelo y la cargó en brazos, ya que D'Vorah se habia desmayado. Zoro Jr siguió a su padre con la cabeza gacha y llorando para sus adentros.

Salieron de River Florian, Los chicos que estaban afuera se asustaron al ver a D'Vorah desmayada

—Esta bien no os preocupeis, Toma Junior, Cargala un momento—Zoro le entregó cuidadosamente a D'Vorah, Zoro Jr la cogió con cuidado.

Zoro cogió el Móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número 112.

—1.1.2, Número de emergencias, Digame—Dijo la voz de una mujer detrás del teléfono.

—Necesito una ambulancia en la entrada de la Antigua River Florian—Dijo Zoro con bastante dificultad.

—Cual es su emergencia—Le dijo la mujer.

—he sido apuñalado por tres espadas—Le dijo Zoro cerrando los ojos y cojiendo aire.

—Bien, Digame su número de teléfono —le dijo la mujer.

—..0—Le enumeró Zoro a la mujer.

—Muy bien, la ambulancia estará alli en un rato—Dijo la chica como si nada.

Zoro colgó y miró a todos los chicos, estos agacharon la cabeza arrepentidos.

—Zoro Jr, Bell Mere, Me habeis decepcionado—Dijo Zoro marcando otro número de teléfono.

—Zoro, y los mellizos, están bien—Dijo preocupada Nami.

—Si, estan bien—Dijo Zoro volviendo a coger aire.

—Zoro?, que te pasa—Dijo Nami empezando a alertarse.

—Entre a salvar a Junior y a D'Vorah, ya que fueron los únicos que entraron, D'Vorah pisó una cuerda que activava una trampa, en la cuál unas espadas cayeron en picado desde el techo hacia ella, y la unica forma que tuve para salvarla era protegiendola con mi propio cuerpo y lo hize—le explicó tranquilamente Zoro, a Nami esa explicacion le preocupó más.

—estas bien, o sea no te vas a morir ni bada parecido—Dijo Nami alterandose.

—Shh..Tranquila—dijo suaurrandole, casi no le quedaban fuerzas—Hazme un favor y Llama a los padres de los chicos y también Llama a La hermana de Gandy—Le Dijo Zoro a Nami.

—Esta bien, pero no intentes hacer nada y si has llamado a una ambulancia, esperala tranquilamente—Le dijo Nami dándole orden, Zoro sonrió de lado.

—Esta bien, te amo mucho—Le dijo Zoro como si fuera la última vez que la iba a ver.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto yo—Le dijo Nami con las lagrimas saliendo de sus anaranjados ojos.

...

Cinco minutos después Los padres de los chicos y la hermana de Gandy a parecieron, includo Nami con Kuina en brazos.

Robin y Luffy se acercaron a su hijo, este comenzó a Llorar y los abrazó.

—Tranquilo Ace—Le susurro Robin a su pequeño.

Sanji y Violet fueron directamente hasta Zoro Jr, y Sanji cogió cuidadosamente a su hija.

—No te preocupes señor Sanji, Gracias a mi padre no le pasó Nada, Toda la culpa fue mia—Le dijo Zoro Jr asumiendo toda la culpa.

—Nadie tiene la culpa chico, mientras este bien, todo estará bien—Le dijo Violet pasandole una mano por el cabello y revolviéndoselo.

Usopp y Kaya Miraron a Kira con cara de preocupación y decepción.

—Lo siento—Dijo Kira con la cabeza gacha, y recibio un fuerte abrazó.

Kaya abrazaba a su hija con mucha fuerza mientras unas lagrimas recorría sus azules ojos. Usopp miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

Perona se acercó a Gandy y la miró acusadoramente. Gandy se Llevo una mano a la nuca y sonriendo dijo.

—Nos vamos para casa—Dijo inocentemente, Perona le dio un coscorrón.—Auch, lo siento— Dijo disculandose la pelirrosa mientras se Llevaba las dos manos a la Zona del golpe.

—Zoro te ves muy pálido —Le dijo Nami muy preocupada.

Una Ambulancia se escuchó, Apareciendo por el camino.

Dos enfermeros bajaron de la ambulancia.

—Donde esta el herido?—Dijo un enfermero.

—Aqui esta—Dijo Nami señalando a Zoro, los enfermeros fueron hasta donde estaba el peliverde, este se apoyó en ellos y caminaron hasta el Vehículo.

—Nami, que le pasa a Zoro?—le preguntó preocupado Luffy.

—Recibio tres puñaladas, a causa de unas espadas que cayeron en picado hacia D'Vorah—Sanji y Violet miraron a su hija—Pero Zoro la protegió con su cuerpo—Le dijo Nami mirando a la ambilancia—Luffy, Robin, podeis llevar a estos a tu casa, voy a acompañar a Zoro—Le dijo Nami, Robin se acercó y cojió a Kuina.

—Eso ni se pregunta—Le respondio Robin, Nami le sonrió y fue corriendo hasta la ambulancia.

—Zoro, Bell mere, Ace Vamos—Le dijo Luffy a tres chicos—Joder, Zoro se olvidó de su coche, bueno, da igual, mañana iré al hospital y le pedire la llave—Dijo mirando al coche de Zoro y luego miró a los chicos—que quereis de Cenar?—le preguntó sonriendo Luffy, peroblos chicos miraban entristecidos a la ambulancia que se marchaba—oye no os preocupeis por Zoro, lo conozco, es el tipo más duro que conozco—Dijo Luffy, los chicos se animaron un poco.—Venga vamos, esta noche maratón de peliculas—Dijo Luffy intentando animar un poco mas, cosa que funcionó.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo.**

...

Una Semana habia pasado del incidente, Zoro había sido Operado de urgencias y la operación fue todo un éxito, Ahora se encontraba en casa, No podía trabajar por que el médico le había pedido un mes de reposo. Zoro Jr y Bell Mere estaban muy arrepentimientos por lo sucedido, habian ayudado a su padre en todo lo que necesitaba y Nami cuidaba de su marido muy bien, le daba de comer, lo bañaba con cuidado, etc...

Zoro Jr ahora mismo se encontraba estudiando para el examen de Lengua y Bell mere estaba viendo su serie de televisión que duraba hasta altas horas de la mañana, pero a petición de su padre solo podia verla hasta las once y media de la noche, y solo quedaba media hora para que se cumpliera dicha hora

Zoro se encontraba estudiando Los Adjetivos en el libro de Lengua—El adjetivo es una parte de la oración o clase de palabra que complementa a un sustantivo para calificarlo; expresa características o propiedades atribuidas a un sustantivo, ya sean concretas o abstractas.—Zoro miró confuso la parte leida y luego le dió la vuelta al libro—Está en chino?—Se preguntó mirando la editorial—Joder, Voy a suspender, A Menos que...—Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente—Je je je, Para este tipo de emergencias existe las Chuletas—Decia mientras se apuntaba en el brazo todo lo leido en el libro de lengua.

...

Bell mere estaba muy atenta a la pantalla, ni siquiera parpadeaba, Un señor mayor, Gordo y peludo acababa de ser estafado por una joven atractiva.

—Jejejeje, esta me la apunto—Dijo Bell mere sonriendo, miró la hora y eran las once y cuarto—Solo un cuarto de Hora, joder, me perderé lo mejor—Dijo Bell mere disgustada.

...

Mientras tanto en casa De Luffy y Robin.

—Ja, terminé, mañana apruebo seguro, Gracias Mamá—Le agradeció Ace a Robin.

—De nada Cielo, ahora a dormir, y no te levantes a las dos a vaciar la nevera, que te conozco—Le Advirtió Robin.

—Vaaale—Dijo Ace rodando los ojos.

...

Por fin habia amanecido, Zoro Jr poco a poco abrió los ojos, le dolía las cervicales, pues se habia quedado dormido en el escritorio, se levantó y estiró sus músculos, fue al armario buscó unas prendas y se fue al baño a ducharse.

...

Nami se levantó con cuidado, No queria despertar a Zoro que dormía tranquilamente, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su hija Bell mere dormida en el salón con la televisión encendida, Se acercó a Bell Mere y le tocó el hombro.

—Bell mere, Despierta—Le dijo zarandeandola por el hombro, Bell mere abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Aaaaaahfp—Bostezó la pelinaranja más pequeña—¿Que pasa?—Le dijo a du madre con los ojos cansados.

—Tu padre te dijo que no te puedes quedar dormida viendo la televisión, que crees que hará cuando se entere, pobre de Cerdiucha—Dijo Nami hablando lentamente para dar más miedo.

—no mamá, no se lo digas, por fa, no me quedaré mas dormida viendo la televisión, Vale—Suplicó con cara de cordero degollado, Nami asintió.

—Vale no se lo diré, pero que sea la última vez que te quedas dormida viendo la serie de Panchitos estafadores, Ok—Dijo Nami muy seria, Bell mere asintió mientras llevaba una mano a su espalda y cruzaba dedos.

...

Zoro Jr y Bell mere se encontraban dirigiéndose al colegio con Ace.

—¿Como está vuestro padre?—Preguntó Ace a los Mellizos.

—No te preocupes, Mi padre es fuerte como un Roble—Dijo Zoro Jr muy orgulloso, Bell mere asintió con una sonrisa.

—Chicoos—Dijo desde lejos dos chicas que venían juntas.

—Kira, Tabla de planchar, Buenos días—Saludó el peliverde como si no hubiera insultado a nadie.

—Si yo soy tabla de planchar tu eres un puto marimo idiota con cara de Vomito andante—Dijo enojada la Pelinegra/rubia.

—Ya empezamos—Dijo Ace resignados, las otras dos asintieron.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
